the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
RoseClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a RoseClan cat. Please sign with the four ~'s. In RoseClan.... "Typical..." murmured Thornstar. "No cat but me is awake yet." Cloudfern ran into camp. She was being chased by a dog. Icewish ♥ 16:00, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Cinderfur padded out of the warriors den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:30, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Thistlepelt watched the hustle and bustle around the Clan. "There's not much an elder can do these days..." he mumbled to himself. Silverfang Do the Harlem Shake! 05:54, February 22, 2013 (UTC) "Help!" she shouted. Icewish ♥ 13:31, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Cinderfur tackled the dog.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:53, February 22, 2013 (UTC) He walked outside of the den and yowled when he saw the dog. Silverfang Do the Harlem Shake! 15:24, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Cinderfur slashed at the dogs face.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:05, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Morningwillow was hunting near a group of birch trees. She focused on a mouse and pounced. She retrieved her prize and wandered back to camp... -Pricklestar Pricklestar! 22:35, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Rosepaw went out to hunt.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:02, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Brightspeck licked her paw. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:13, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Rosepaw caught a mouse.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:31, February 23, 2013 (UTC) On the way back Morningwillow saw Rosepaw. She waved her tail on greeting... Pricklestar! 19:48, February 24, 2013 (UTC) "Um, help! There is a dog in camp!" shouted Cloudfern. Icewish ♥ 20:21, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Rosepaw waved back in reply.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:34, February 26, 2013 (UTC) "This is lame..." said the dog. He padded away. Icewish ♥ 00:12, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Brighspeck made an e.e face. "Since when did dogs speak cat?" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 13:46, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Rosepaw padded back to camp.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:02, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Cloudfern fell asleep. Icewish ♥ 03:46, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Rosepaw padded inside the apprentices den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:05, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Orchidkit ran outside of the nursery. She padded over to the Elder's den and spotted Thistlepelt. "Hi!" she said energetically. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 21:03, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Rosepaw fell asleep.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:38, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Snadflame opened her eyes and saw Orchidkit. "Hello little one." she purred. "Hi!" replied Orchidkit. "I'm sorry, but I'm just taking a nap right now. Would you like to come back later?" Sandflame said soothingly. "Okay, then." Orchidkit bounded out of the Elders' Den, and decided to go to see the Medicine Cat. "Hi!" she said to Gingerpelt. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 10:34, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Rosepaw twiched in her sleep.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:28, March 29, 2013 (UTC) "Can I help you with anything?" Orchidkit asked Gingerpelt. (Can she become the Medicine Cat Apprentice later?) MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 10:14, March 30, 2013 (UTC) (Sure) Gingerpelt looked up from sorting her herbs, "Acually, you can! I need help sorting herbs!" Gingerpelt exclaimed Princess DAWNY!! Princess and creator of the Harlem shake! JK 13:52, March 30, 2013 (UTC) "Yay!" Orchidkit exclaimed. She bounded over to where Gingerpelt was sitting. She started sorting herbs. "So, uh, this is poppy seed, right?" MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 23:40, March 30, 2013 (UTC) I nod at the small seeds in her hands, I turn a place marigold in a small insert in the cave wall. I smell the poppy seeds, feeling drowsey and tired all the sudden. Princess DAWNY!! Princess and creator of the Harlem shake! JK 23:50, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Orchidkit continued sorting herbs. "I think I wanna be a Medicine Cat when I'm older, just like you!" she said gleefully. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 12:18, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Sandflame woke up from her nap, and got up and stretched. She padded outside, and said hi to Thistlepelt. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 23:58, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Brightspeck returned to camp with a squirrel. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:00, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Angelkit sat outside the Nursery. Suddenly, she had an idea. She padded towards the camp entrance and left the camp. ''Im going hunting!" She thought.13:29, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans